Return
by Kyle Lackey
Summary: Man hears of Jurassic Park from Tim(john hammonds grandson) and goes to island to see dinos for himself.


John Ware ran his fingers through his short black hair as his friends unloaded the two cargo containers.

He looked down at his hand and realized it was soaked in sweat. The dense jungle's heat had already started making him sweat profusely. 

Nick one of the two friends who had made the voyage with him looked over at him and asked, "Should I load the guns now or just throw them in the backseat of the Blazer?".

John looked at Nick, a tall, muscular man in his late twenties with dusty blonde hair, and replied, "Load them up, we really don't know what to expect here".

"Yeah, I bet there is really something hear", Nick responded with a smile.

His other friend, Marc, sat down the camping gear he was caring and said, "Yeah, this is a long way to come just because you heard some kid tell a story in the eighth grade.".

John couldn't help but release a small chuckle. "Look, the kids grandfather brought him to this island for some kind of trip. I looked it up and there are actually some reports from a mathematician and a few others about how they narrowly survived this island that was meant to be a dinosaur theme park or some shit". 

"You're paying for this excursion so I can't complain. It gets me out of this city and all. I am just saying, don't be surprised if we find nothing", Nick said.

His two friend had been skeptical ever since he told them about the island.

John walked over to the black Chevy Blazer that Nick had just unloaded from the first of the two containers. He had just bought it new from the dealership a little over a week ago back home but it already had completely changed.

John had the Blazer painted a flat black instead of the original gloss red when purchased. Soon after it was outfitted with a full roll cage, bullet proof glass, bar welded across the windows, CB radio, and a high powered winch.

John climbed inside and looked around. He felt almost like he was in a cage with the bars going across the windows. Marc had teased him about the bars but John knew he was better safe than sorry.

John reached down the ignition and turned the key to start the engine. The sound of the started scared Nick and he fumbled backwards and tripped over a branch.

Marc began laughing and Nick looked over and said, "Shut up", with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys, shut that container up and hop in. Let's go for a ride", John said to take the attention of Nick's stumble.

Nick stood up and walked to the container's door, shut it, and pulled down a metal latch to keep it shut. Marc climbed into the passenger seat forcing Nick to ride in back.

Once both were inside John reached for the gear selector and pulled it into DRIVE.

He took his foot of the brake, pressed the gas pedal, and they were on their way.

___________________________________________________________________________

The helicopter had dropped them and the containers off in a small clearing that appeared to be an old helicopter pad. It was pretty overgrown by the dense jungle but a large concrete pad could still be seen.

They traveled down an overgrown road till they reached a gate. HIGH VOLTAGE the rusted sign on the gate read.

All the passengers of the Blazer looked at each other puzzeled.

"Open it", John said looking at Marc.

"I'm not getting my ass electrocuted, Nick you do it", he replied.

Nick sat for a moment before reaching for the door handle. "I hate you guys", he said as he climbed out.

He walked to the gate and inspected it for a moment. He saw the rubber handle that should keep him from being shocked but was still nervous.

Reaching slowly he placed his hand on the rubber. Nothing. He was alive. 

Fumbling with it for a moment he finally got it to release and the door swung open with a loud squeal.

He walked back to the Blazer and as he climbed in he looked at Marc and said, "Pussy".

They all laughed as John drove through the now open passage way. 

"Should we shut it you think?", Marc asked.

John put his foot on the brake and looked back in the rear view mirror. 

"What do you guys think".

"Hell, I'll close it", Nick said jumping back out of the Blazer.

A moment later he was back. "Let's go" he said.


End file.
